Forgotten Time
by LanFan247
Summary: Lan Fan went on a mission, and was hurt. now she has lost her memory, and thinks she was just fighting Furher Bradly and injured her arm. She doesn't even realize her Grandfather is dead. And who is this Raizo claiming to be her 'mate? She's in love with The Young Lord. Right?
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Time**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, or any other characters used in this fic. I don't even own the wonderful Raizo. OC he may be, he's not my OC, he is the full property of my Ototo...who knows he's awesome. Also I do not own Rev. He was created by another friend.

So a little background, this story is based on a bit of a crossover where the FMAB characters can travel through the well into the fuedal era, and vice versa. Lan Fan has traveled through this well and met Raizo, a Wolf Hanyou who is the student of Lord Sesshomaru. As a side note, though won't be focused on much, Lord Sesshomaru and Riza are mates and married, and at this time, just pregnant. But thats not this story. Through time Raizo and Lan Fan have come to know, and love each other, and are now mates. Rev is a Soldier, not in the Amestrian Army, but for someone else. What you need to know about him is he is fast, strong, and knows how to use a gun. Especially a trank gun.._..A few weeks before, he had given Lan Fan a communicator watch. There is more, that maybe I will eventually write down, but for now, that is enough to help you through this story.

Chapter 1: Don't Corner a Ninja...

"Shit!"  
Lan Fan ducked the swing of the large Drachmanian, but wasn't completely able to miss being hit in her automail arm. 'at least it doesnt feel the pain' she continued to roll till she was on her feet again, kunai out and thrown within seconds. Breathing heavily and bleeding from shoulder, leg and head wounds, she knew things weren't looking good.

When she had visited Drachma a month before on behalf of Amestris and Xing, she felt that somthing wasn't quite right. The Czar of Drachma was still upset about the slaughter at Briggs, caused by Kimblee for the Crest of Blood. He had been outraged that Amestris would send a single "yellow wench" as a negotiating agent for a peace treaty.  
"Does the high and mighty Furer believe Drachma such a small and defenseless country as to be won over by a /woman/! That he has annihilated us enough to possibly imagine that we would quiver in fear of a single supposed ninja and bow to the whims of him and the short Emperor of Xing! Ha! You jest little girl!"  
She had held her composure, at least outwardly, even at the insult to her beloved Emperor.  
"No sir, he is merely trying to make right the mistake. You were informed wrongly of the weakness at Briggs, in an attempt to harm Amestris, and they only responded in defense to the attack on their safety. He would like to ensure that such an event never occurs again. Along with my own country of Xing, we would like to create a peace to ensure the safety of those under our care as members of the government and army."  
At this time, an adviser came to the Czar an handed him a scroll. After peering over it, he had dismissed Lan, ordering her to guest quarters. The next day he had seemed a little more civil, barely. 'like Sesshomaru-Sensai glaring instead of killing you...' He was aware of the little misunderstanding at Briggs, and would be willing to "shall we say, examine, the documents..I will travel to Amestris and discuss this with the Furer in detail. You are dismissed"  
She didn't know if it was her ninja gut feeling from years of training, the chi in the atmosphere being just a bit...off, woman's intuition, or all of the above, but she knew there was more to be revealed, and chaos was likely to be involved.  
"just got out of trouble, and here we are heading straight toward more..the life of of Ninja."  
Throughout the next couple of weeks, things had happened as usual, she spent what time she could with Raizo, teased Ed, Winry being in Rush Valley for the time being, and avoided the homonculus as best as possible, leaving on little missions when she had to.  
Towards the end of the 3rd week, she was informed that she would be escorting the Czar from Briggs to Central. He had his whole bodyguard battalion, and she took at least a little pride in the fact that she performed her duties as well as any 10 Drachmanians , but she kept that to herself. 'I think my ego just reached Raizo proportions' she chuckled.  
It was when they had almost reached Central that she started to feel less like an escort, and more like a hostage. She had caught several of the men watching her closely, as if to be sure she didn't make a ninja disappearance as soon as they were in sight of Central. Maybe there was more to the battalion than just bodyguards...  
When 20 soldiers came to summon her to the Czars personal carriage, she knew she should be on her guard. Secretly making adjustments to her automail blade and some kunai for easier access, she followed, outwardly calm and indifferent, inwardly on high alert. Halfway to the carriage she felt an intense increase in malevolent chi behind her, and turned in time to catch glimpse of a swinging arm, enough to put her in battle mode. She tossed a kunai through the arm, stopping its projection, and engaged her elbow blade with a flick of her wrist. Drop kicking several of the now attacking escorts, she missed one behind her and took a stab in the shoulder.  
"You were supposed to come quietly as a hostage little girly, but looks like we'll have to make you be quiet" the soldier grabbed her automail arm to avoid the blade. Her one arm injured, she grit her teeth and elbowed him through the pain, flipping a leg behind his knee and tripping him off to the side. Sending a kunai after him.  
"What is going on?" she figured it was a mute question, but worth a try. Her only response was the others coming at her stronger. 3 rushed her from different sides, one taking the elbow blade in the gut, the other a kick, but the 3rd managed to land a punch to her injured shoulder and slice at her thigh with his saber. Completely outnumbered she grabbed him desperately and using the chi points shown her by Raizo numbed his sword arm and a leg, tossing him towards some incoming soldiers. Flipping backwards she took out 2 more with kunai and 1 with the saber she grabbed, but was still surrounded. "there were a 100 dammit" she muttered. "if I get out of this, Raizo and Rev are gonna kill me for getting hurt again already...Baka I'll get out of this." It was the thought of Rev that reminded her of the watch he gave her. Using her automail blade and some kunai, she dispatched the closest men, pushing the red button, signaling her location and then the blue, managing a single message."Bring Raizo"  
A sharp pain in her head followed by blood pulled her back into the fight. That was the last thing the man did, she sent a kunai through his throat. "at this rate I won't last till they get here...Shit!" she dodged the large soldier, but discovered after she threw the kunai, that they had anticipated her. One grabbed her arms twisting them behind her, while another kicked at her legs bringing her to her knees and pressing weight on her wound.  
"Aaaah!" as she cried out in pain, she opened her eyes long enough to see the soldier she had just dodged hold his saber up and bring the hilt down.  
Intense pain engulfed her senses before everything went black, the last thing she remembered was a voice:  
"LAN FAN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten Time**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used from the different anime/mangas.

Chapter 2: ….Or Her Wolf Will Bite You

Raizo had been on edge all day. Actually ever since Lan had left to escort the Czar from Briggs, but today somthing felt different. There was a tension in the air, and it wasn't from the forest creatures scrambling for cover. He had been training in his demon form all day, and could sense the animals' trepidation at such a strong aura. It didn't give him any satisfaction. Not today.  
When Lan Fan had returned from her mission several weeks before, she ha seemed just a bit nervous. Upon questioning, and after some persuasion on his part, she had told him the reason for the trip. And her reservations about the Czar.  
"it just feels suspicious. One minute he was verbally attacking Amestris and Xing, then he cooled down, and the next day says he was willing to meet with the Furer to discuss negotiations. It won't suprise me if he tried to pull a trick." sighing she nestled closer to Raizo, absentmindedly running her fingers through his hair as her brain tried to think of different possibilities.  
"Worrying about it won't help any. You did your job, now just wait for further orders." kissing up her neck, he half growled in her ear, "now you need to relax, I can help with that.." nibbling her ear, he ran his hands up her sides.  
Pretending to scowl even as her body shivered from the contact, she tried to think of a smart reply. And failed. "Oooh...such an egotistical wolf boy..." Pulling him down for a kiss, she chuckled. "Distract the ninja by muddling her brains. Smart move."  
Smirking, he'd proven that he was indeed excellent at making her /completely/ relaxed.

Finishing a flip-kick combination, he released a small amount of energy from his swords towards a tree, watching as it exploded, an image of what his instincts were screaming to do. Why was he so uptight today?  
His ears perked up, and he gave a brief sigh as he sensed her aura just slightly."Must be a few miles out from Central. I'll feel better once she's right in front of me, then I'll take her home..." his train of thought was interrupted by a slight spike in her aura. It was small, but it felt similar to when she had trained. Focused and ready for anything. "...well, she takes her job very seriously..." he tried to reason with his instincts which were telling him to go check. 'Lan didn't trust them' his brain nagged at him. "Dammit, shell be fine...she better. He was coming for a peace treaty." his instincts were ignoring him.  
At that moment he felt the increase in her aura that always accompanied her while she was fighting. And the underlying fear. "Fuck!" If she was afraid, it was bad. He hadn't felt that since he'd been full demon, and when he'd battled Lust after Sesshomaru had resurrected him.  
Still in full demon form, he sped as quickly as he could toward her, the smell of blood coming to his nostrils at the same time as he heard signs of struggle. There was a lot of foreign blood, but underneath it he could smell hers. "Not much, thank kami. But whoever hurt her..." He heard a decidedly feminine, and very familiar "Shit!" Jumping as quickly as he could through the trees, what his eyes saw seconds later chilled and boiled his blood at the same time. A large foreign soldier was just bringing his sword down, hilt first, on the head of a captured and bleeding Lan, held by two other soldiers.  
"LAN FAN!"  
As she went limp, the Drachmanians turned to the new appearance, letting her lay where she fell. Raizo saw red. No one touched HIS mate, and no one hurt her and lived to tell about it.  
"You Fucking Bastards!" as energy started swirling around him and his sword, causing the sword to grow and split into two, he could smell the increasing fear in the air. Smirking and growling loudly, he suddenly disappeared and reappeared slashing at the gut of the soldier who had knocked her out. Thrusting his other sword into the mans chest and twisting it, he growled in his ear.  
"You hurt my mate, you go to hell."  
Raizo let the carcass fall as others surrounded him, he smirked confidently and waited for them to make the first move. The soldiers showed no outward fear, though he could smell it heavily and sense it in their auras. They charged him suddenly, 20 coming from all directions. Patiently allowing them to close in, he charged his sword with more energy and swung in a full circle, taking out all with one sweep, the demonic energy disintegrating some of the weaker human flesh where it struck.  
The full demon hanyou didn't give the rest any time to escape, chasing each one down and making quick work of them.  
It was to this scene that Rev arrived. Seeing Raizo had the men under control, he made his way to Lan Fan.  
"Stupid girl, I told her to stay out of trouble..." feeling for a pulse, he quickly discovered where her wounds were and attempted to stop the bleeding. When he looked up he spotted a very royal looking carriage up ahead, with a middle aged man peering out it utter shock. Apparently it was the Czar, and he had caught the attention of Raizo. Rev sighed. He couldn't let the Czar be killed, he would probably be wanted for questioning.  
"Raizo! Let me handle him. You need to get Lan Fan out of here fast. She has several wounds, and it looks like head injury as well."  
He gulped slightly as those black eyes turned to him. Powerful though he was, he wouldn't want to fight the enraged mate of his ninja friend. He relaxed when Raizo reluctantly nodded, and started transforming back to a hanyou, making his way quickly towards them.  
"Where is she hurt?"  
"Shoulder, thigh and head is all I can see. It's the head that worries me. There's blood from wounds on the back and front."  
"I was just in time to see a bastard knock her out." picking her up carefully, Raizo turned toward Central. "don't let that last one go. I think he's the one in charge, I want to know why his men attacked her. They did it as a force, it had to be an order." He disappeared as he ran as quickly as he could without jarring his cargo.  
Rev watched Raizo leave and turned to the cowering Czar, who seemed dazed by the turn in events.  
"Well it seems things didn't go as you planned. Come with me, or I'll Trank you and make you come, your choice. I'm turning you into the Amestrian authorities. They don't take hostile treatment of their agents lightly, especially from a supposed peaceful neighbor, on their homeland. And you messed with the wrong agent. Your men learned that quickly."  
Grabbing the arm of the reluctant man, Rev headed towards Central Command, planning a trip to check on Lan as soon as the Czar was in Amestrian custody.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgotten Time**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used, as much as I want to own Raizo, I don't do him justice in this fic, and will leave his real writing to his creator. I'll just do my best, and apologize for the rest. Oh yeah, and I don't own the Inuyasha or FMAB characters either.

Chapter 3: How Time Has Flown

Lan Fan was slowly gaining consciousness. She had to wake up! Her Lord was fighting the 2 homonculus, and she must not fail him and allow him to be injured. Or worse. Her grandfather would be dissapointed, her country would be dissapointed. She would be heartbroken. She had known the young lord all her life, and even though she knew it impossible, she couldn't help falling for him. It was why she took her job so seriously, and cherished the time she spent with him.  
"Come on Your tougher than this..."  
Who was that? She didn't recognize the voice. Her brow furrowed.  
There was a rustle of clothing and a squeaking sound, like a chair.  
"Lan Fan? Can you hear me?"  
She felt her hand be grabbed, and she almost pulled it away, but all that she could muster was a flinch.  
"You can hear me, can't you? Come on then, open your eyes. You need to wake up. It's been 2 days."  
2 day? She'd been out for 2 days? The young lord could be hurt! She tried harder, brow creasing as she slowly managed to slide her eyes open. The light was blinding at first, and her arm moved up to cover her eyes again. What she saw made her freeze. Her left arm was metal. Like the arm of the short blond alchemist, the 'automail' that his girlfriend built.  
"...can you hear me Lan Fan? Lan Fan!"  
A clawed hand grabbed her metal one and the worried face of a strange man came closer to her. She blinked. He had...dog ears? Claws and dog ears? And fangs, he had fangs in his mouth.  
"...who, who are you? How do you know me? Where's the Young Lord?"  
She pulled her hand away, uncomfortable with his closeness and familiarity, especially since she had never seen him before.  
Raizos eyes widened in disbelief at hearing Lan Fan ask who he was. She didn't remember him. When she jerked her hand away, he felt like part of his heart was ripped out. Her eyes didn't show the slightest hint of recognition. Instead they were confused and worried. Was she scared of him? If she was...  
"Again, where is the Young Lord?"  
She gave him that look. The one that if she had kunai, they'd be pinning his sleeves.  
"We were fighting the homonculus 2 days ago to help Edward Elric capture one. What happened to the Young Lord after I was injured? Tell me now!"  
Now it made a little sense. She only remembered up the point of when her arm was injured. That was why the automail had surprised her. Didn't mean he liked it any better.  
"Ling Yao is now the Emperor of Xing. It has been 2 /years/ since you fought the homonculus. You would travel back and forth between the 2 countries. We met and became...friends." he hesitated to tell her more than that, if she was still in the mindset of the past, she probably still had feelings for Ling. His heart clenched. He swallowed."you began working for both Amestris and Xing as an agent of the peace treaty, and moved to Central for the most part. You were sent on a mission involving Drachma, and got into a fight. You were outnumbered 100-1..they managed to injure you and knock you out before I got there. And you just woke up now."  
Raizo looked down for a minute, not able to take her gaze, not when it held no knowledge or care for him. He never realized how much her eyes spoke until they weren't speaking to him anymore.  
Lan Fan stared mouth agape as he related the tale. 2 years had passed? Ling Emperor of Xing? And what's more, in that time, she had come to know this strange man who now sat before her looking like part of his life had crashed in on him. She didn't even know what or who he was. His chi was enormous, even stronger than Gluttony's and Furher Bradly's. He wasn't human. The fangs, ears and claws kinda said that much. She looked down and blinked. Was that a tail? Her eyes looked over him again, stopping on the ears. They had flattened under her scrutiny, as if he was aware of her examination, and awaiting the judgement call. She had a nagging guilt at making him look so sad, and she wanted to pet those ears, but first she had to find out more. Time for Ninja interrogation.  
"If what you say is true, what happened to my arm? It was injured, but it was still there."  
Looking back up at her Raizo sighed. "In order to protect Ling, you cut off your own arm and used it as a false trail, later aquiring automail. The plan was successful."  
She could believe that, if she was in that position, she would gladly sacrifice her arm or more to save the young lord. It was her duty as a bodyguard. And also what her heart would have her do.  
"Well then, I take it the homonculus were defeated, and we found a way to gain immortality if Ling is the Emperor. So now, what and who are you? If you know me, you know I can sense your chi, and it's stronger than the homonculai. But even with out sensing it, these" she gestured to the ears and tail "would have me very curious. I know your not a chimera, they don't have such strong chi."  
He gave a small smile. So he was more powerful than the homonculus. He knew that, but it was nice to hear it from someone who knew auras. But now to try and explain himself to her again. He could do this. The sooner she got to know him again the better.  
"My name is Raizo Hisashi. What I am is the confusing part. I am known as a Hanyou, a half demon. I come from another time period, through a well near the outskirts of Central. Basically you jump in, and you come out in the other time, aproximetally 500 years in the past. I don't know much about my family, but I am a wolf hanyou, one parent wolf demon, one human. I was mostly on my own for all my life, until I became the student of a very powerful full blooded Inu demon known as Lord Sesshomaru. When Lady Riza became his mate, I started traveling through the well a little. We met when you came through for some reason, and offered to spar. After a few times, Lord Sesshomaru visited Riza here, and I followed along. It's been several months since then, and a lot has happened, but I've spent most of my time here with you, Ed and Win. I've even been to Xing with you. I can fill in details as later if you want to know them. Any other questions?"  
Her head was spinning. It all sounded so unbelievable. But considering that his appearance seemed to back up his story, what else should she believe?  
"What is a mate? And what was our relationship, if you spent so much time with me, even going to Xing?"  
She would ask those questions, not knowing how related they actually were. Raizo let out a controlled breath.  
"A mate is pretty much what you would expect upon hearing the word. It's about the equivalent of demon marriage involving what's known as mating marks. Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Riza are mates, as well as married in human terms." he looked down at his hands for a minute, trying to think of the best way to break this to her. Looking back up at her expectant face, he tried to put all his feelings into his gaze and voice. "Lan Fan, we were also mates. We /are/ mates. I know you don't remember me, but I love you, and I will wait as long as I have to in order to have you back. I will rewin your heart if I must. I don't ask you to agree to this, or even pretend. I just ask that you give me a chance. I won't force you into anything. I want your heart and your trust, even if I have to start from the very beginning. And if I can I will help you regain your memories."  
Lan Fan stared at him as if he had grown a second head. He had just told her that mates were the equivalent to human marriage for demons, and then informed her that /they/ were mates. But, that was impossible, ne? She was in love with Ling, right? Though if he was the emperor now, he would be given a wife from each clan, which is why it was impossible for her to even dream of. But had she been able to move on? She wanted to believe it. But right now she wasn't ready for that. She looked down, swallowing, thinking through her response.  
"You're right that I don't remember you. To me you are a complete stranger. I can't promise anything, like you said, but I won't oppose you. I have no reason as of yet to think ill of or mistrust you. I'm sorry for the trouble you may have or will go through because of me." looking up she thought of one more question. "Is Grandfather Fu still working as Ling's personal bodyguard? Is that why he isn't here?"  
When Raizo flinched and turned away from her, she knew somthing was wrong. Her brow furrowed as she sat up with some difficulty and made her first attempt at contact by grabbing his arm. "What is it? Raizo tell me!"  
He hung his head, cursing the fates that made him the bearer of bad news. "Lan Fan, your grandfather died in the final battle against the Homonculus." When he felt her hand leave his arm as if he'd suddenly become too hot for touch, he turned his gaze back to her to see her eyes wide and filled with tears. "Shit!" Standing, he hesitatingly hugged her, wrapping his arms around her as if trying to shield her from anything else. He hated that she had to go through this again. When she didn't push away he relaxed a bit, resting his chin on her head, not speaking, but growling comfortingly in his chest, letting her cry. As he expected, exhausted still from the injuries and the shock of it all, she cried herself to sleep. Laying her gently back down on the bed, he wiped the tears off her face and kissed her forehead. He then decided to go inform their friends of all that had transpired, to sneak in later, after visiting hours, as he had the last 2 nights. He wasn't leaving her out of his sight for more than was necessary. Taking one last glance, Raizo jumped out her window to the ground below and off into Central.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgotten Time**

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters used. They belong to their prospective ingenious creators, including the OC's. I don't even own them. I bow to the creativity, and humbly apologize for screwing them up sooooo bad. Gomenasai.

A/N: Any who may read this from Twitter. This is based off of Twitterverse, but it has not actually happened, and at this time, is not going to happen. It was just a storyline I had too much time to develop while on long car rides and deprived of wifi. It pulls from recent events, but as if things had happened a bit differently, the most noticeable being this is younger Raizo, who has not been stuck in the well for 500 years. At this time, I will act as if this all happened before that. Anywho.. On with the story.

Chapter 4: A Lesson From the Past

It had been a week since Lan had woken up, and she had been released from the hospital the day before. After a little convincing by Ed and Win, Raizo was able to bring her home. She was still taken aback at the fact that she lived in Central.  
"But, why a whole house? Wouldn't they put me up in the dorms since I'm a single agent?"  
Raizo sighed. He hadn't pressed their past relationship on her, not mentioning it after the initial questioning. But this brought it up again.  
"At the time you were given the position, we had already...met. You chose the house."  
"...how many bedrooms does it have?"  
He flinched."One..."  
Lan Fan rested her head on his shoulder from her place on his back. He had insisted on carrying her, and she hadn't had the heart to refuse. She actually enjoyed it, and wondered how fast he could go while carrying someone, but that wasn't the issue at hand. Right now she had to wrap her mind around having a whole house with one bedroom, that she apparently shared with the demon she was riding.  
Raizos ears twitched under the intense silence. The suspense of not knowing her feelings was torture. 'gonna have to go knock down a few more trees later...'  
Glancing over his shoulder, he cleared his throat.  
"I uh, well.." he sighed. "it's like I told you before, I'm not gonna force you back into the relationship. I'll sleep on the couch or floor, or in a tree if I have to. But for now, I'm not leaving you alone. No matter what you remember, to me your still my mate, and I can't help wanting to make sure your safe."  
She blinked.  
"I'm not going to make you sleep in a tree. Even I only do that if I have to."  
"Or"he added, "you fall asleep while stargazing."  
Raizo couldn't help but chuckle remembering the first time he'd held her while she slept, she had indeed fallen asleep in a tree while pointing out the night skies to him. Her mumbled words right before nodding off had been unintelligible, but cute. Not that he'd mention that to her. He'd decided he liked how she felt in his arms that night.  
Lan Fan couldn't help but blush. He knew about /that/? Well it would make sense according to his tale. If they really were...then she would have told him about her childhood and such. Now she was curious how much he knew..."So, where was my favorite tree to go stargazing in?"  
Raizo grinned. He had an idea of what she was after, and figured it was as good a place to restart as any.  
"Back yard of your families house, in the far corner. Tall oak with branches about 10 feet off the ground at the time we visited Xing. Your grandfather used to have to come and get you out of it when you'd fall asleep there."  
She was actually impressed, he really did know her well.  
"Ok then, what about to watch sunsets?"  
"Tall old watch tower in middle of your clans village."  
"Where did I often watch the young lord on my own?"  
"Large park in town, when he would sneak off alone, and you would secretly follow. You also once saved him from assassination because you followed."  
She blushed some more at that, but fired another question.  
"Where would we spar?"  
"The large gated yard of his mothers mansion, which by the way, was designed after the Emperors palace in Xing Shi. Also, Ling is very skilled, having managed to best you most of the time while sparring. Though you have improved since we started sparring."  
So she had told him that. Oh well. It was then that she noticed a slightly smug smirk on his face, and narrowed her eyes.  
"You know, you really remind me of a wolf who has his dinner cornered with that smirk."  
He turned to smirk more at her,  
"Maybe I have."  
"You try anything I will drop you to the ground, I'm in a very good position to hit a particular chi spot right here." she used two fingers to press on it a little, a sly grin on her face.  
Raizo started, and not from the pressure. He set her down and turned to face her, holding her shoulders, face serious.  
"Where did you learn chi points?"  
She almost shirked under his scrutiny. His emerald eyes were searching her for, something. She had a feeling he couldn't give it to him. Why did that thought hurt her?  
"I-I..."  
She stopped and thought about it, his grip on her tightened almost hopefully, his eyes holding hers.  
"You..?"  
"..I don't actually remember. I only know that I can. I know how to use chi points. They're here, here, there..."  
She pointed at spots on his shoulder arms and chest. Looking down at her feet, she could feel his disappointment.  
"I-I'm sorry, that's not the answer you were looking for, was it?"  
Raizo closed his eyes and sighed, releasing her shoulders and turning slightly away from her.  
"No, but it could be worse. You could remember, and it have been completely different than what really happened."  
She nodded her understanding.  
"Like a false memory. I take it you know how I learned chi points then..."  
He nodded.  
"During one of our spars, I had used them on you. As we spent more time together, I offered to teach them to you. I finally got around to it while we were in Xing."  
Now she understood why he had been worried about her having a false memory. He had taught her, and if she had a memory of being taught by someone else, she would find it harder to believe him.  
Raizo had found the sky very interesting to look at while his mind continued to process what was happening. He still wasn't used to it. She decided to take the opportunity to get a better look at his appearance. She hadn't allowed herself to stare at all before now. She started at his face. Clean cut with very handsome looks, the green eyes seemed brighter than humanly possible. His brown hair grew down past where human ears would be, and right to his eyebrows. It had a wild look to it, but without appearing sloppy. The two wolf ears perched on his head, occasionally twitching or turning towards any little sound. He seemed semi-broad shouldered, almost like he was just between the age of boy and man. A well developed but not overly muscular build. His kimono and hakama hid most of his figure, but looked appropriate on him. And barefoot. She supposed he was used to it, and his feet must be tougher that humans. Her eyes traveled back up his body, only to meet his eyes when she arrived at his face. Blushing a bright red she quickly looked away, embarrassed that she had been caught "checking him out".  
Raizo chuckled at her actions. He earned himself a glare, which only fueled him more. He smirked.  
"I've told you before, but I'll say it again, you're cute when you blush, and" getting bold, he stepped closer to whisper in her ear,"I find you very attractive when angry." He looked at her face to find her between incredulous and embarrassed. Damn, he wanted to kiss her, feel those soft lips on his, run his tongue over them and tease them with his fangs. 'Shit, gotta stop that!' Swallowing hard he stepped away and turned his back to her.  
"We, uh should get moving again, we're almost there"  
Lan noticed his sudden change of behavior, but decided to not mention it. She nodded, gingerly climbing on his back, now a bit more aware of his hands on her legs. Did they seem a little lower now? How hard was it to have the person you cared for suddenly not know who you were? With all he had told her, she couldn't help but believe him. Even if the idea of falling in love with someone other than Ling was hard to swallow now, everything pointed to it. Edward and Winry had given her the same story. She knew that at least part was true, Edward wasn't short anymore. She actually had to look up at him. Time had passed, time she had forgotten.  
Lan Fan sighed and put down the book she had been trying to read. She still couldn't train while the stitches were in, so she was stuck sitting most of the time. Raizo had left earlier, and she had felt a tremendous increase in his chi even though he was quite a distance away. She would ask about that later. Carefully standing, she started making some tea. Staring out the window she couldn't help but think everything over again.  
True to his word, Raizo hadn't slept in the same bed, originally camping out sitting against the wall, until she insisted he sleep on the couch. He had hesitated, biting his lip, but then nodded and left the room. She couldn't understand why she felt like part of her left with him. It took her a couple of hours to fall asleep, and a restless sleep at that. She woke up to find him posted right outside her door, looking like he hadn't slept at all. Was there more to this mate thing then she thought? She couldn't understand her own restlessness, when had she ever had trouble sleeping?  
"What're you thinking about?"  
Lan Fan jumped and turned to find Raizo standing in the door of the kitchen, looking like he'd just got done training. How had he-? Was she that distracted?  
"I was just...trying to make sense of everything. It's alot to take in."  
He chuckled, padding over to her and tapping her forehead.  
"Don't think about it too hard, I don't want you to get a headache as well."  
Hesitating only a moment, he kissed the top of her head, watching her carefully for a reaction.  
She gave him a small smile, reaching for and lightly squeezing his hand. His ears twitched at the contact, catching her eye. Chuckling, Raizo lowered his head a bit.  
"You can touch them if you want."  
Her eyes brightened a bit as she blushed at being caught staring again. Reaching up her flesh hand, she carefully rubbed first just the tip, then more of the ear. She smiled broadly, giggling a bit when the other ear flicked as if asking for attention too.  
Sighing, Raizo watched her face light up, thoroughly enjoying her hands playing with his ears. It had seemed like forever since she'd touched him, besides when riding on his back. Giving a low growl of contentment in his chest, he resisted the urge to wrap his tail around her waist and bury his nose in her neck. 'she's not ready for that yet.'  
Lan Fan paused slightly when he started growling, but continued again when a small whine escaped his throat. Smiling softly, she watched as his eyes closed and he leaned a bit closer to her, his hands now resting either side of her on the counter. His tail was now flicking playfully, and she giggled. Looking back up she discovered his eyes were open and inches from hers. She realized she wasn't uncomfortable with the closeness. Her mind was telling her that she barely knew him, but her heart and body seemed familiar with him. But the moment of hesitation from her mind wasn't missed by Raizo, and he couldn't hide the sadness in his eyes as he looked away, stepping back from her.  
"I suppose it's about dinner time. How's Ramen sound, I can pick it up at the shop down the street."  
Lan Fan nodded.  
"Ramen is good. Thank you."  
"Right, I'll be back soon."  
As soon as he was out the door, Lan lowered herself to the floor to try and calm her nerves. She didn't understand how she could feel such a strong attraction to him when she barely knew him. While he had been so close, she had almost kissed him, on reflex. It wasn't spur of the moment or raging hormones, it had felt like somthing she would normally do in that situation. Somthing she /had/ done many times. That was what confused her. Shaking her head, she decided to think about it later.  
"I should finish the tea so we can have some with dinner. Let's see, Hibiscus lemon would be good."  
Raizo leaned his head back against the brick wall and let out a deep breath.  
"Dammit!"  
Slamming his fist into the wall, he grit his teeth and slowly opened his eyes to watch the late afternoon sky. He didn't know how much he could take before going crazy. Not being able to hold her and smell her, kiss her and cuddle, it was torture. She was so close, but out of his reach. He had been dying to have her pet his ears, as he figured that would be the first thing she'd want to do physically. Then maybe he could encourage her to do it again. But now he wasn't so sure. He wasn't expecting his body to react like that. It wasn't just the ears. The close proximity, being able to smell her more, and the giggle had all added up. And then, for the briefest second, she had had /that/ look in her eye. The one he hadn't seen in over 2 weeks.

Swallowing hard, he worked to bring himself under control before continuing to the Ramen shop. He didn't want to worry her by taking too long.


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgotten Time **

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, not even the OC's, I just own the crazy plot that is twisting and screwing they're wonderful existences. I should prolly be hung, or at least shot with a trank gun...repeatedly.

A/N: so here is chapter 5. Maybe cuz I am the writer, but I'm not real happy with it. I guess I'm just picky. I hope yall enjoy. Again anyone reading who's on Twitter, this isn't (exactly) happening on the TL, though the basic idea is being used, but circumstances are WAAAAY different.

Chapter 5: Dreams from the Past

During dinner, Lan Fan asked about his increased chi she had felt earlier. Raizo told her most of the important facts about the demon state, and how he had only been able to control it recently, leaving out the detail that he had died for now.

"If you want to see, I can do a transformation."

"Let me clear the table, and we can go to the living room, then I'd like to see."

Nodding, Raizo helped toss the takeout bowls while she cleaned the chopsticks and spoons. After drying her hands, she came over to where he was leaning on the doorframe.

"Alright, is there anything special I should do? Do you need a larger area or anything?"

"No, it's all mostly visual changes, beyond the aura increase. Just sit down and enjoy the show."

Raizo smirked and readied himself to show off to his mate. Closing his eyes and evening his breathing, he went into a state of meditation, focusing on the surging power he could now feel and grasp onto with his soul. He felt the power wash over him, his senses increasing, along with being able to sense Lan's aura. It was comforting. Opening his now black eyes, he gave her an even more wolfish grin, elongated fangs on full display.

Lan Fan watched in fascination as the changes happened, the most prevalent being the aura and the tattoos, but she then noticed the fangs and claws. When he opened his eyes, they weren't green anymore. She gulped. She wasn't afraid of him, but there was something about his whole transformation that gave her the feeling that she could easily be his prey if he wasn't in control. But he was in control, and, damn, if she thought he was good looking as a hanyou...'Oi, don't go there right now...'

Raizo quirked an eyebrow as he smelled a slight spike in her scent. Not arousal, but...she liked what she saw. He flicked his tail playfully as he stalked towards her, glancing over her noticeably. She didn't flinch. She blushed. Smirking he came close enough to lightly wrap his tail around her. Her eyes widened as she froze, watching him closely. She didn't look ready to pin him, so he grabbed a wrist and pinned it to the wall. Leaning in, but leaving space between them, he growled in her ear.

"Looks like the wolf caught his dinner..."

Her breath hitched as she tried to figure out what to do. He had left her plenty of space to get out. He was just playing with her. Swallowing, she used her other hand to rub an ear.

"I'm not caught so easily."

Grinning, Raizo teased her earlobe in his fangs briefly, chuckling as her heart rate sped up.

"Oh really? Cuz I seem to have you cornered."

Lan Fan blushed, becoming slightly indignant.

"Only because I didn't run."

"Oh, so you admit to wanting to be caught by me? I'm not surprised, who wouldn't?"

He smirked mischievously, nuzzling her cheek, growling quietly.

"Oooh, so you have a big ego I see. Has no one ever told you it's not good to toot your own horn Wolf-Boy?"

Chuckling, he looked at her, giving her nose a small kiss.

"Yes, you have. And it didn't take you long to call me Wolf-Boy again."

Still slightly pink, Lan grinned.

"Good, someone needs to...did I really? I didn't notice...did I call you that before?"

"Yeah, though you were the only one ever allowed to."

"Oh, I'll keep that in mind. My guess is you don't appreciate names such as "puppy" and "mutt". I know I wouldn't, especially the mutt one...I'd prolly skewer the person with my elbow blade."

"Right, I pretty much...wait, your elbow blade. Did anyone tell you about that? I haven't seem you messing with it."

Lan Fan blinked.

"No...I just knew I had one...but I don't know how. It just came to me...I haven't inspected the automail at all yet."

Looking down at her arm, she engaged the blade with ease.

"Well, it seems that little bits are still there. We'll just have to find out what jogs your memory."

"Yeah..." she nods, closing the blade and leaning back against the wall again."Maybe doing something that we've done quite a bit..."

"Well, when your completely healed, we can spar some, and go over to see Ed and Win..."

"...Doorphobia and apple pie?"

Raizo blinked and grinned, transforming back to hanyou form.

"Yep! Win makes the best apple pie."

Grinning back, she almost hugged him, but went for another ear rub.

"And somehow I knew you'd say that. It seems we need to go get some then, so I'll try and heal quickly so your not deprived too long."

She gave in and kissed his nose, giggling as his eyes widened and he actually blushed lightly.

"What, don't tell me your shy? You were the one flirting a minute ago, or was that part of the transformation?"

"I'm not shy..."he pouted a little "cheeky ninja..."

Giggling again, she tapped his nose.

"Don't pout, it makes you look like a puppy, and I don't think I could handle that much cuteness."

She moved quickly, flipping her legs and pushing him down, pinning his sleeves and moving to the other side of the room, eyes gleaming.

"Pfft, cu-OI! What the hell!"

He narrowed his eyes at her as she giggled.

"Sneaky girl."

"Payback's a bitch. That's for being an egotistical flirt."

"But you liked it..."

Lan Fan blushed a little, sticking her tongue out.

"That's not the point."

"Oh so you don't deny it?"

"I didn't agree!"

"Not denying is as good as agreeing.."

"I said that wasn't the point."

"But it is now, because you enjoyed it, and your can't deny it. Besides, my nose would tell me if you were lying, just like it told me you enjoyed it."

Her eyes widened comically.

"Your, nose?"

He grinned, pulling the kunai out of his sleeves and standing to move closer to her.

"I can smell alot of things with my nose, it's just like a wolf's. Blood, nervousness, deceit...attraction, and arousal. Basically if the body emits a hormone related to an emotion, I can smell the change in hormone levels and recognize the emotion."

Despite the implications behind his being able to smell her emotions, including the spike of attraction toward him, the fact that he could smell such things was amazing, and she actually listened intently.

Taking the kunai he handed to her and putting it away, she smiled up at him. She didn't know why it already felt so normal to spend her time with him. She must already be remembering what it had been like before her injury. This felt so natural, to tease and flirt with him, even have a small argument. Try to see who was quicker, who could pull the best trick. She had a feeling he could easily overpower her if he wanted, and she figured she would let him, but she liked the little game they played. She was brought out of her reverie by a sudden yawn, followed by a chuckle from Raizo. Glaring at him only succeeded in a wink and more chuckling on his part.

"I guess I should put you to bed."

Suddenly picking her up bridal style, Raizo headed to the back of the house, setting her down by the bathroom so she could change and such. She flushed a little, but didn't say anything, dressing for bed and brushing her teeth. When she came out, she found him already sitting in the hall, her futon rolled out and set for the night. Sitting down on it she bit her lip as she looked at him.

"If your going to sit on the floor all night, you don't have to leave the room it you dont want to. You looked like you didn't sleep much last night."

Raizo blinked, then smiled faintly and came in, closing the door. Walking over, he gently pushed her down and tucked her in, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, now, go to sleep. You didn't sleep well last night either, I heard you tossing and turning."

Lan Fan nodded and turned on her side to watch him as he settled on the wall next to her bed. She almost wanted to tell him to get in bed with her, but still was a bit nervous about that. She didn't like him sitting all night, but if he was alright with it, she couldn't change his mind. Closing her eyes, she found she felt a bit more relaxed, and was able to drift off to sleep quickly.

Raizo himself was exhausted, he hadn't slept well in a long time, and not at all last night. With her so close, he was able to let go of some of his tension and fall asleep. It was when she started turning and whimpering sometime in the middle of the night that he decided he needed to intervene.

Lan Fan's back was against a wall, a full demon, insane Raizo was pinning her. She had wounds on her stomach and arms. The next second, she saw him, still full demon, fighting a tall white haired man. She somehow knew he was another demon, named Sesshomaru. His chi was much stronger than Raizo's. She was crying and begging Raizo to change back. He didn't seem to hear her as he relentlessly attacked the taller demon. In a flash it was over. A sword had been drawn, power surged, and he lay there, not moving. She was crying over him when he opened his black eyes and pinned her by the shoulders shaking her slightly...

"LAN FAN!"

Her eyes flew open to see Raizo above her, holding her shoulders. But he was hanyou, his eyes green, tattoos gone. She hugged him tightly, relief washing over her now that she realized it was a dream.

Raizo froze when she hugged him, not sure what had happened. After a moment he hugged back, taking the chance to bury his nose in her neck, breathing deeply.

"What's wrong? Bad dream?"

Nodding, she hugged tighter before letting go, but staying in his arms. She felt safest there.

"You were Demon, but...crazy. You attacked me and Sesshomaru, and the..."

"Sesshomaru? You know who he is?"

"Tall, white haired Demon, has tattoos on his face and arms, including a moon on his forehead. That's all I know. And I thought he had killed you...I...I was...scared. That you might not be here."

Lan Fan hid her face in his shoulder, feeling a bit foolish at the confession. It seemed silly now. She was surprised when he hugged her again, pulling her completely into his lap and kissing her neck.

"It's alright, everything was taken care of. It may have been brought on by my transformation earlier, but that was actually a memory. I..I did lose control and go crazy. And I did hurt you. Here, and here" He pointed to her stomach and arm."and Lord Sesshomaru did have to kill me. I think at that point there was nothing else to be done. It was only because of Lady Riza that he used his sword Tensaiga to bring me back."

She blinked in surprise and looked up "A sword that revives the dead?"

He sighed "Only once. It's a demon sword, created from his fathers fang, and is able to bring back someone who has died, but only once. If I were to die again...well, I won't, so it's not an issue." Kissing her forehead, Raizo pushed her back down. "Now, you need to go back to sleep, it's still late."

As he made to move back to his spot on the wall, Lan Fan grabbed his sleeve, a little surprised at her actions herself, but not backing down. Raizo froze and looked at her curiously.

"Uh, would you, I mean...youcanstayinthebedifyouwant..."

He blinked, running through the speedy words a few times to make sure he'd heard her correctly. Slowly sitting back on the futon, he held her gaze as he queried her. "Are you sure?"

Lan nodded. Moving over some, she offered the blanket, which he declined, deciding to lay on top. He watched as her eyes began to close again, already being overtaken by sleep, and while tired himself, he was enjoying the closeness of laying with his mate. Gently reaching out a hand, he brushed some hair off her cheek, kissing it before laying down to sleep. He was pleasantly surprised when, almost asleep himself, she moved closer, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. Giving a small contented growl, he spooned himself around her, thankful for the small sense of normalcy.


End file.
